This invention relates to an apparatus for generating control signals for the ignition or fuel injection system in a multiple cylinder, 4-cycle internal combustion engine. More particularly, this invention provides a means for electronically generating control signals based upon actual engine speed.
A system for controlling the performance and efficiency of an internal combustion engine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,755 to Carner. This reference discloses an apparatus utilizing true coding of the positions of the individual cylinders and crankshaft positions. This is accomplished by physically coding the crankshaft and providing sensors for scanning coded areas.
It is the purpose of this invention to create an apparatus for controlling the ignition or fuel injection of a multiple cylinder 4-cycle internal combustion engine which operates with a high degree of precision with regard to timing.